Even Hero's have the right to bleed
by EdwardJune1901
Summary: I have quit this story. Dont continue reading there will be no further updates on this story. The reason behind it is one of my own.
1. Flashback

Family Talk _A/N:_

Hello readers! Here as I promised in my latest fan-fic is my new one. It has the same beginning concept as my last one, but trust me, it is loads different. No Nessie in it either. Bella has different powers. And it is a smidge more mature then my other two, please enjoy and Review if you read please!!

Flashback

I often had flashbacks as to the time when I was human. Especially now since we are coming home. It has been nearly 50 years since I was transformed and we had finally decided to come back. The flashback started out as it usually did… _As I sat down on the love seat at the Cullen home, my home we discussed how we would do my change. It has been two days since I married the love of my life, Edward and he had promised to change me once I had married him. All I knew about the ordeal was that he would be the one to do it, the one to poison my system, the last thing I felt as a human. He looked down at me thinking critically. I knew he was trying to think his way out of it but he had no chance. He promised. Carlisle walked into the living room with the rest of the family behind him. He sat down and looked at me and his eyes then repositioned on his son. _

"_Edward? How do you plan to do this and when?" _

_Edward looked down at me. _

"_When do you want to do this Bella?"_

"_As soon as possible. I want to be like you, like all of you." _

_He sighed and turned to Carlisle. _

"_Then I will change her tomorrow night. I will need to hunt just to be safe. I don't think I could ever hurt her, but I don't want to take a chance with the odds." _

"_I'll go with you tonight Edward so you'll be ready we'll be back before 5pm and I suppose you can take it from there." Alice said as she danced into view. She was absolutely glowing with happiness. Edward growled at her._

"_Oh calm down Edward, I can see everything; she will be dazzling."_

"_She's gorgeous now." He hissed._

"_Edward don't deny the inevitable. I saw this day nearly three years ago if you don't recall." She danced happily to sit on Jasper's lap._

_Edward just sighed and looked back down at me._

"_Are you sure Bella? You don't have to change for me…"_

"_I do if I want to spend forever with you, with my family." He smiled weakly and kissed my forehead. _

"_You love me more then I deserve." He whispered. I knew he had it backwards. I've always known it was backwards. I just smiled up at him and hugged him close. Rosalie didn't come into the room until then holding a game system in her hands._

"_Thank you babe." Emmett said as he pecked her on the lips. He then turned a devastating grin in Jasper's direction._

"_You think you can beat me brother?" _

"_Hah!" Jasper rolled his eyes and the two flew to sit in front of the TV. The TV sang to live and Edward peaked at me as he stood up._

"_Are you sure you'll be alright with all of them while I'm gone?" He asked, with complete concern._

_I laughed at him and kissed him on his palm. _

"_I think I'll survive. Go bag me a good predator." He smiled warmly at me and kissed my on my lips. Not as careful as he usually did, his lips moved almost aggressively around mine. I only broke away when I was out of air. He looked at me, his breath ragged too with nothing but love in his eyes. My cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson. I knew, because my hands were at least that. He stroked my cheek and with that Alice and him were gone. _

"_HAH! Round one belongs to me!" Emmett shouted._

"_Bella! Could you please not get all absorbed in your infatuation with Edward right now!?" I blushed again and walked out back to help Esme. She happened to be working in her garden; she was just starting it back up from winter because she was hoeing the ground into soft velvet dirt._

"_Would you like some help Esme?" I said politely. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_Thank you Bella, but I actually just finished. Why are you out here in the cold honey?"_

"_My mood is messing with Jasper's ability to play video games."_

_She laughed and led me back in the house where I saw Jasper laughing and Emmett walking away from the TV. I guess I know who won._

"_Hahaha! What's wrong Emmett?" Jasper laughed. Emmett growled and looked at him._

"_Rematch. Now." He said through his teeth. Jasper laughed and gestured to the floor._

"_Let's go." They started the game over again and I sat down to watch them for a little while. I yawned hugely and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, casing me to jump. _

"_Your exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?" _

_I smiled at him and nodded. I walked up the grand staircase to the last door on the third floor, to our room. I changed into my holey sweat pants and a tee shirt and laid my head on the golden pillow, I thought about what tomorrow would bring me and I drifted into unconsciousness. _

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Rekindle

A/N:

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello everyone. I got two reviews. Bummer. Please review if you read. I got 50 hits and only two of you reviewed. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Here is chapter two Chapter three contains the rape. I'll point it out to you if it will offend anyone. It wont be graphic. Thank you and please review.**_

Rekindle

We pulled up to the same white mansion I remembered all too well. I got out and walked around the car and noticed Edward's tension. I tapped into Jasper's ability and sent waves of calmness toward him. That was my power, any power I have seen or experienced I could manipulate any time I want as many times as I want. He jerked his head up to me and looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Edward, what is it?" I only said it out loud because he had to think the reason before I could pick it out of his mind.

"You're going to see Jacob. I don't know what he'll do. He thinks your dead. He went to the funeral Bella."

"Edward, I'll be fine trust me. He wont hurt me and I have Jane's power too remember?" I remembered all too well. When I had first realized I had the power I didn't know what I was doing and I had accidentally used Jane's power on Edward. I thought back again and the thought of it made me sob a little. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. His mind worked quickly.

"It wasn't your fault. Its gone and past." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well go on if you must, but hurry up! When you get back we are doing some room rearranging." Alice smiled as she danced back into the house. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing and I could see Esme through a window on the third floor hanging curtains. Rosalie was upstairs hanging up her clothing in her massive closet and Carlisle was alphabetizing his books in his study. I looked up at Edward and kissed him passionately and had my hands entwined in his bronze tangles. Even though we didn't need to breathe our breathing was erratic. I pulled away and smiled a warm smile.

"I'll go and get it over with. I'll be back so soon you wont have time to miss me." I laughed a little at the repeated words he'd used so many years ago.

"You call me if something goes wrong at all. Hit number one and as soon as your number flashes I know something is wrong and ill come." He leaned down and kissed me once more and I climbed into my guardian. The drive to La Push sent waves of memories flashing back. The one that was noticeable sent me grief. The last time I saw Jacob was at my funeral. Edward had told the wolves that when Edward had changed me something went wrong; I reacted to the venom in a negative way. Jacob had cried and it took all I had not to comfort him. I didn't know how to explain this to him but I knew Jake would be thrilled to see me. I pulled up to the few houses before the treaty line and got out and went on foot from there. I knew exactly where the line was and I stopped right in front of it when I could here massive paws. I tapped into Edward's power and could here them all, even the new ones that had developed over my absence.

_Shit, bloodsucker. Dakota go get Jake._

_You got it Seth._

I smiled a little thinking of how well this had worked out, Jake would come and even Seth who I hadn't seen since the wedding. I couldn't hide my amusement when I saw the wolves approach. There was: Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brant, and several new additions. I knew I was out numbered if it came to a fight but I had Jane's power on my side. Sam was the only one not phased and I then heard a new set of paws racing toward us, followed by a smaller pair. Sam looked confused as he looked me over. He was unchanged, as I knew the wolves didn't age.

"What brings you here? Why do you look familiar?" I smiled a big smile and took a small step forward causing Leah to growl.

"Oh Leah, I wouldn't hurt any of you." I said. All the eyes, human and wolf alike were shocked when I used her name.

"It's been a long time Sam." I said. Sam lifted one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"How do—" His eyes bugged wide.

"Bella?" He said dazed. All the wolves then phased into human forms, I assume from the shock. I laughed when they dashed into the tree's to grab clothing and run back out.

"Bella!" Seth and Quil shouted.

"Bella, you died 50 years ago. We went to you funeral. How are you alive? Not even vampire venom can bring back the dead." Sam said still dazed.

"I had never died. Edward changed me a couple of days before the funeral, when you saw me I was a vampire." I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Cool. Do you have any powers?" Seth said intrigued.

"Yes I have power_s_."

"_Powers_? Like more then one?"

"Sort of. I can use any power I've ever seen or encountered. So I can read minds, see the future, and manipulate emotions. All that jazz." I said with a wink. I didn't add the other powers I had either, no need to spoil a later surprise.

"W-o-w." Seth emphasized each letter like a syllable. Just then I saw a russet wolf appear out of the trees flanked by a small all white one. He looked at the others like they were insane. I read his mind then.

_What the hell? Why didn't they kill it? Wait…_

I saw his eyes wander on me and he dashed into the trees only to come out seconds later with cut off jean shorts on.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He said looking at me like I was a dream.

"Bella _Cullen_." I said and smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"You guys can go. I want to talk to her alone please." Jake said in a small whisper. I had figured Jake would be ecstatic to see me so his anger emotion caught me off guard. Sam nodded his head and motioned to the others. They all exploded and ran off. I sent waves of tranquility toward Jake and He glared at me. I was taken back by his hostility.

"What the hell Bella?" He said angry.

"I heard what you told the others." He continued circling me.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me of all people about your plan? Do you realize I could've helped Charlie through this if he had known? Do you know that was probably what killed him?"

I didn't like how he was treating me. I grasped onto Jane's power just incase I needed it. I knew Charlie had died. I didn't need him giving me this story.

"Jake, I came back to see you because I love you and your like a brother to me. Your family and I thought you'd be happy." I said with a bit more acid then I intended. He glared at me again.

"Well you were wrong. It doesn't make me happy. And also, if you came back hoping to see the Jacob that loved you and was your friend, you're wrong about that too. I loved you once upon a time. Ever since you died, I had loved you but all of a sudden Bells, I hate you. I hate you with everything inside of me."

I flinched at his words but he only deepened his glare. I absentmindedly reached out toward him. He couldn't mean those words.

"Jake—" his hand snapped forward and hit me across my jaw and my eyesight flashed black. I knew then that if he hit any harder he would knock me out. I never thought it was possible, I didn't think it was. The words I thought moments ago flashed into my head. He could mean those words. Jacob Black hated me. I attempted to reach for my phone I successfully hit the number one button, but as soon as it started dialing Jacob threw my phone and once again hit me across the face.


	3. Assault

A/N: All right people

A/N: All right people. I enjoy updating because I do this as I go and I want to find out what happens next too, but if your not going to review I wont post. I know it sounds mean but I don't think its that hard. When the several of you add me to your alert list...why not review? It's a lot easier. It frustrates me when I have 100 hits and only 3 reviews. I won't update until I get to at least 10 reviews, which isn't that much of me to ask of you. That's only 7. So because of this I am going to make this chapter short. Review and chapter four will be quite long and it will be up quickly.

Assault

I attempted to reach for my phone I successfully hit the number one button, but as soon as it started dialing Jacob threw my phone and once again hit me across the face…

I looked up at Jake with fear in my eyes and he kicked me hard in my granite stomach, he limped momentarily but otherwise remained fine. I buckled over and I knew then I was angry, it was radiating off of me and adding to Jacob's anger. I had Jane's power gripped so tightly that I lost it and I let it out. Jake fell to the ground and screamed I went to make a run for the other side of the treaty line—which Jake had caused me to cross—so Alice would see me, but as soon as I lost focus of Jacob he was up and crashed into me, and my eyesight disappeared and I fell off the ledge I clung onto inside my mind…

……………………………………………………………………………

I was only out for a few minuets but as soon as I regained my eyesight I was in his garage. As soon as he saw I was back, he began kicking me. I had never thought that that a werewolf could hurt a vampire, but he apparently had changed my views on a lot of things today. I sent him waves of pain and even used Jane's power again but he only merely shut his eyes tight and roared at me.

(A/N: The rape is getting ready to take place)

He had meant to hit me but as soon as he did I dodged it and his hand caught on my blouse and it ripped open. He looked at my exposed chest, only sheathed by my bra and he crushed his lips to mine in an angry way. His hard lips forced mine open. I felt the lust and anger rolling off of him as his hands roughly grabbed at my sides. I hit him once across his face when he reached for the button on my pants. He hit me then in the stomach and then across my face harder then he ever had. Before my vision slipped away I felt him yank my pants off and force himself into me. I remember trying to scream but I was already too far gone. I also remember his garage door breaking open and I couldn't see the figure standing on the other side. I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Shed tears and Broken Promises

Shed Tears and Broken Promises Shed Tears and Broken Promises

I also remember his garage door breaking open and I couldn't see the figure standing on the other side. I slipped into unconsciousness…

I was in and out of it frequently. After I saw the door fall, I heard growls erupting from more than one chest. I heard it from several. I do recall seeing my angel, my bronze haired angel standing over me crying tearless broken sobs for the shortest second before something flung out and hit him and he began his deadly fight again. I heard a tinkling bell voice screaming, I heard a booming voice, and I heard a husky voice I so rigidly hated with every fiber in my body. I finally had clung onto some edge in my mind to stand up, I was fully clothed once again but I didn't look at myself for long. I looked over at the fight. I saw 15 wolves and the seven members of my family. Edward was circling Jacob his teeth bared.

"Come on bloodsuckers! You broke the treaty! We're going to kill you," I noticed the frail Dakota, the youngest of all of them; he could be no more then 13. Edward growled sharply and I listened to his mind.

_How could he do such a thing to my angel? My Bella? I'll rip his throat out. I'll be the one who sends him to hell where he belongs. My poor angel, my innocent Bella._

I didn't want to feel his pain. I wasn't far from it. The person who used to be my best friend had just raped me and tried to kill me. They were all trying to kill my family. I listened to Jacob's mind.

The bloodsuckers don't stand a chance! Well, what Bella can do…that pain…I enjoyed every moment I had. I'd wanted that for a long time and no matter how short, ha. I still got it.

Edward roared and went to jump for him but I jumped in front of him and I tapped his shoulder and pleaded with my eyes and Alice had already ushered the other out of the small garage. We ran full speed toward the boundaries of Forks and the wolves were close behind on our flanks. I heard Jacob push his feet faster.

_They will _not _get away…Maybe it would be better…more time to prepare._

I heard his feet slow and the others behind him did as well. This wasn't over…that I was certain. When we were within Forks and we couldn't see the retreating wolves any longer, I showed them were I had stashed the Guardian and we all climbed in. Edward drove, me in the passenger seat with the others crammed into the back. Edward never took his eyes off of me.

"Bella, my angel." He whispered.

"Edward don't you even start to blame your self." I accused voice shaky.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should have gone with you."

I was surprised when Rosalie spoke up.

"You aren't going to help anyone if you blame yourself Edward." She added harshly. It took me a couple of moments to remember something similar happened to Rosalie. Something very similar.

"She's going to need time to heal Edward, she just had a traumatic experience."

Rose added.

"No, I actually don't remember the…rape…itself. He knocked me out, which I found out is possible guys."

"It usually can't. I've only seen it happen once." Carlisle interjected.

"Oh," was all I responded.

Edward still kept his eyes on me.

"I am still sorry Bella." Edward whispered. I smiled warmly at him, not telling any of them that I did in fact remember the rape. We pulled up to the house then and as soon as we did we were all in the living room.

"So, my vision disappears this evening which would mean that we have a war to fight tonight." Alice said somewhat…happy.

"Yes! I've been waiting to fight the wolves for _soo_ long!" Emmett added with a chuckle. I would have normally hit him for even thinking that about my friends, but I felt nothing but hate for every last one of them, for Jake, for protecting him. I could see Jasper smirking silently out the glass window but I could feel his true concern and it was easy to tell why when he held tiny Alice in his arms. Carlisle was frowning holding Esme who had her hand held over her mouth like she would cry if she could. I took Edward upstairs to _our _room to spend possibly our last night together. We laid on the bed for a while and I looked ahead in _my _visions to see when we would leave. One hour. I had to get ready. I had to prepare. Edward wouldn't be the one to kill Jacob tonight.


	5. Preparation

Preparation Preparation

I pulled myself reluctantly from his arms and he seemed to process the gesture.

"We have to get ready, we'll need to prepare." Edward came up beside me and stared into my eyes. We often had moments of this because we knew we could both lose something neither of us could live without…the other.

_I wont let anything happen to you Bella. I swear it. You _will_ be safe. I love you. With all my heart, with all my soul I love you more than anything in the world._

I stared into his eyes and smiled warmly, I let out a single sob and his arms were around me.

"I love you too Edward. I love you more then anything. You are my life. I too will keep you safe." I kissed his shoulder and hugged him closely for a couple more moments. I let go of everything but his hand and we walked out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear Emmett and Jasper divvying out wolves. On lighter terms I would have hit both of them, but once again I couldn't find it in me to defend any of the wolves. It appeared Emmett would get Paul, Jared, and a new bigger built wolf and Jasper would get Quil, Collin and also a new addition. I knew I would be the one to fight Jacob. That would be plenty enough for me. Edward would need to get Sam, Alice would get Seth and Dakota, and Rosalie would get Leah and Embry. Carlisle would get Brant and a new addition and Esme would take the last one. Esme was sitting quietly in the armchair with Carlisle at her side. Rosalie was sitting on the floor by the glass wall rubbing her temples. As soon as we reached the sofa Alice danced into view, she pecked Jasper on the cheek and dashed over to where Edward and I stood.

"It's time to leave. We'll want to get to the meadow early." We dashed out into the dark and toward the baseball field. As I ran I couldn't help but let my mind wander to all the other's minds.

Carlisle's: _I fell so terrible for doing this. I understand why, he hurt my daughter, I know what must me done. Look at my Esme, she must feel awful._

Esme: _At least I only have to kill one of them. I hate that it's come to this, but it must be done._

Emmett: _I don't know why all the others are all so bummed out. They hurt my little sister; they should've seen it coming. I'm going to enjoy this. I hope Rose can handle Leah and Embry…I'll rip their throats out…_

Rosalie: _Leah will get what she deserves. She is a horrible person. What she did when Bella left…Emmett better be more careful. I'll be nothing without him. _

Jasper: _I'll have to watch her. I know she can take care of herself but…I just can't help but worry. She's so small and innocent._

Alice: _I know he is worrying about me. I'll be fine. I feel so bad about Carlisle though; I know how he must feel. I can't believe Jacob did that to Bella though._

Last but not least I looked into my angels mind.

Edward: _My angel. If he touches her again…I'll have to watch her closely. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her._

We approached the Baseball field then and we formed a line in the middle and we waited. Waited for what could be our last family gathering. Our last time as a whole.

Carlisle and Esme stood hand in hand, Esme against Carlisle's chest. Emmett and Rosalie began to kiss passionately. Alice and Jasper were embraced swaying back and forth. Edward and I stared into each other's eyes and we too became embraced. Sobs erupted from more then one chest and then we all stiffened as we heard the wolves approach the edge of the forest. Edward leaned down and kissed me and almost like magic…everyone said these next words at the exact same time.

"With my last breath, I will protect you." We all gave each other a gentle smile.

"I love you all." I said with a sob. I looked over at tiny Alice, caring Esme, compassionate Carlisle, sensitive Jasper, careless Emmett, timid Rosalie and lastly my beautiful lovely bronze haired angel. I let out a quick sob but immediately I cut it off into a growl that was echoed by my family. Just then all at once, the 15 wolves emerged from the forest and they stopped dead when they saw us ready. They must have forgot to account for Alice. We all sank into a crouch and I took one last look at my family. The wolves walked forward and I looked into one of their minds at random before the fight.

_We got them outnumbered. We can win this. I hope Jacob doesn't let this go to his head…Let's do this already._

I zoned out all the other thoughts coming from everyone else and focused on the large russet wolf that was grinning at me. I lost it, my advanced sent a domino affect. When I lunged forward, the others did as well. I extended my claws and ran straight for the wolf that was no longer smiling.


	6. Battle

Battle Battle

The fight began. I circled Jake, keeping my eyes on him. He kept his eyes on me just as attentively. I kept a small tab on my family to know if they needed help. Emmett was having fun, Carlisle and Esme were hating every minuet of it, Rosalie was being very precise, Jasper was watching Alice closely but also keeping a bet with Emmett as well, Alice was literally dancing in and out of the wolves attacks, Edward was being very careful and watching me very closely. Jacob lunged toward me several times, but I was too quick. I continued our deadly dance until I saw his weak spot. He was watching the others as well.

I took a chance I lunged forward and I blew out three of his kneecaps. He howled in pain and before I could jump back he bit my neck and tore a chunk out. I cried out in pain for a short second but I could already feel the fibers of my granite skin molding back together. Jacob lay on the ground scooting around with his good paw; I then heard a high pitch scream. I scream I knew all too well. I looked over as Seth lunged and took a huge chunk out of Alice's torso. Jasper still had Quil to finish off but he was standing in front of Alice in a second. I knew she would be fine, I could see the fibers already mending in her torso. I looked over to reassess the family count. Everybody was still standing, Jasper finished off Seth and He went back to Quil with Alice at his side. Emmett was smiling as he snapped Jared's neck, Esme had killed her wolf and was helping Carlisle, and Rosalie was pinned down by Leah put she quickly threw her off. I then looked for the one I was most worried about, my glorious Edward he had just finished Sam off and was looking over to me, he spotted my neck and he ran toward me, in that moment Jacob must have healed because he was on his feet on he ripped a huge chunk out of my back. I let out a scream and Edward roared in fury, Jacob didn't let go of me after he took a chunk out, he kept me in his mouth and he ran. He ran through the forest. I wanted so badly to use my power, Jane's power to hurt him, but I couldn't focus. Edward was running after us and I punched Jacob hard in the temple and he yelped and released me. The other Cullen's had finished off all the others. Edward had me in his arms in a second and Jacob had phased back into a human. He ran off with one promise.

"Mark my words Bella, this isn't over. I won't rest until you and your precious family are all dead!" With that he was gone, and so were we.

_**Sorry so short. Review please(:**_


	7. Refuge

Refuge _A/N: Sorry my chapters have been short, this one is a little short too but don't worry, my next one will be exciting. Please submit a review I' d love to hear some positive and negative feedback._ Refuge

We ran back into the opening of the forest where Edward still kept me embraced within his stone arms. Jasper was holding Alice the same way. Apparently Leah had hurt Rose as well because she was rubbing her clavicle, chest area. Emmett kissed her in the spot where she was hurt and she leaned into him. Carlisle was carrying the bodies of the wolves into a pile his face looked like he had been hurt too but I knew better, he was going to mourn for a little while. Esme was putting some old logs together around and on the wolves. Carlisle pulled out a lighter and lit it on fire. I looked away from the burning pile of fur back at Edward he kissed along my neck where I had gotten bitten; it was still in the process of healing. I hugged him closely and I knew that one more werewolf wouldn't be a threat after my family took down 14 of them. I smiled up at him, and despite the scene that surrounded us, I was happy. Happy because the love of my life and my family were all safe. I took Edward's hand then and we ran back into the dark forest that somehow felt alive.

Alive because it seemed to move with us. We then reached an opening in the trees where the road was. We followed the road from within the trees until we reached the winding obscured path and ran home. We got to the porch and instead of going inside like the others; Edward towed me to the back yard in front of the river. He sat us down and cradled me into his arms.

"Bella, he wont touch you. I promise, with my last breath that I will see to it that he is dead. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I should have been watching." This wasn't what I had been expecting he'd say.

"Edward don't be, I'm fine. I trust you all. I know he won't touch me."

He laid his head on my hair and I wrapped my arms around his. I could here the other euphoric thoughts around me.

Jasper- _I guess there is a god. Thank god my Alice is safe. Thank god she's all right._

Alice- _My poor Jasper. I know he's worried now. I lost focus for one moment…it was a stupid mistake but I'm fine. It's almost completely healed. _

Rosalie- _Leah's lucky I snapped her puny little neck. I should have burned her alive. I'm just so happy that Emmett is okay. He's always so careless. I love him for it but sometimes…He could just be a little more cautious._

Emmett- _That had to be the best fight in a long while. I'm glad Leah didn't hurt Rose any worse then she had. My angel. _

Carlisle- _Let all those children rest in peace. I feel just awful. I'm forever grateful that all my family is safe and sound. My sweet caring Esme, she must feel horrible._

Esme- _Poor Lance, I guess that's what the others called him. I feel wretched for killing him. My beautiful Carlisle though, he must feel just horrid. _

All of the thoughts were all euphoric in ways that they were all flying since there whole world was still alive. I then hugged Edward closer as I read into his mind.

She's all right. I'm so relieved she's okay. My gorgeous, beautiful angel. She'll never grasp how much I love her.

"I think I have a good idea." I said as I kissed his chest. He laughed halfheartedly and hugged me tight. I then thought I caught a glimpse of a russet colored object flying farther away into the forest.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	8. Spotted

A/N: I appreciate those who are reviewing

A/N: I appreciate those who are reviewing. If your not please do. At the end of my story ill mention everyone who reviewed my story. Thank you all for your positive and negative criticism (:

Spotted

Edward walked me back into the house then and I didn't mention to him what I had seen in the dark trees. I could have been delusional. I knew I wasn't but it's the only excuse I could give myself as to why I wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm sure Alice is watching for any disappearing futures, I know I will be. I had an aching feeling that my family wouldn't stay whole for much longer. Jacobs's words ran through my head then,

Mark my words Bella, this isn't over. I won't rest until you and your precious family are all dead…

I cringed a little at the memory. We entered the massive living room and I saw all types of different stress postures. Alice danced to my side.

"Come with me," and with that she dragged me along with her. Edward started to follow but jasper laid a hand onto his shoulder to stop him.

"What? I'm not leaving her after what happened today." Edward hissed.

"Edward, she'll be with Alice and Rose." Emmett urged. Alice and Rosalie had already had me up the stairs.

"Alice, what's going on?" I said with complete confusion. I assume she had seen something, but when I looked now it was all blank…all blank. I realized at once what it meant.

"When is he coming?" The only reason I asked was because Alice was better at looking at the future; she's had years longer than I to learn how to master it.

"Soon, that's all I can see." I saw her concentrate really hard on something and then she cringed in the slightest.

"What else is there Alice?" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

She stared at us for a moment.

"I saw three of us…being burned." My muscles locked. I hadn't expected this.

"Which three?" Rosalie asked. As if it mattered.

"Me, Bella and You Rose." Alice chocked out. I felt a little relief. Edward would be all right, but Alice and Rosalie, why couldn't he leave them alone? I then realized again that if I died it wouldn't matter if Edward survived, he'd go back to Italy. A wave of human memories flooded back into my mind. I reassessed them and by the time I had, Edward burst through the door. In a fraction of half of a second he had me in his arms.

"Bella, I swear to you, it won't happen he'll never get nearly that close to you again." His lips moved against my hair and I looked up at him. I knew it was a silly emotion, but I felt…scared.

"Edward, he was outside just now, I saw him running through the woods." I chocked out. He growled sharply and with that his arms left me. I looked outside and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all appear. They all went into different directions. I started to sob tearless sobs. If Jacob was still out there he could hurt any one of them. Alice and Rosalie wrapped their arms around me, I hugged them back.

"It'll be okay, we killed 14 others we can kill one more." Rosalie added. I knew she was right but I couldn't help but think that Jacob was different then all of the other wolves. Of course he was. He had nearly killed Sam in the summer…that's when I remembered how Jacob had done that, he lured the three wolves into the forest and set traps to stop the other two that flanked Sam so he could have a fair fight with him. He had Sam near a river and nearly drowned him. My mind worked quickly, he'd done this before.

"NO!" I roared before I could get out of the house I could hear it. I ran toward the river and quickly I saw a huge tower of smoke fill the air around us. I pushed my feet faster when I heard a wolf growl.


	9. Bad day

Bad Day Bad Day

I pushed my feet as fast as they would go; I noticed the others behind me. I had already sliced through the beginning of the trees in a mater of seconds. I saw something still and white lying in the shrubs I ran up to find Emmett lying there, of course he had no heartbeat but I could see his shallow breathing. I smacked him once and his eyes fluttered. He looked up at me and Rosalie was instantly at his side. I kept going to find Jasper lying under a tree, he too was breathing shallowly. He had a huge chunk ripped from his arm; it was already regenerating at a rapid speed. Alice ran too him and she kissed his arm and embraced him. I kept going, they were all okay but where was Edward? Where was my love? I pushed my feet faster still when a heard grunting and snarling. Esme and Carlisle were still running behind me, a few yards back. I saw a break in the trees and I raced through it. I saw Edward get knocked to the ground only to spring back up and bounce on top of Jacob. I stared in shock as Jacob sank his teeth into Edward. Edward grunted in pain and I ran at full speed to be between them.

"Bella no!" Carlisle shouted. I didn't listen. I didn't care. As Jake charged Edward I put myself between them and threw my fist back and hit him hard in the head, I heard a satisfying crunching and I noticed him stagger back. Edward went to pull me behind him, but I kept my feet planted. When Jacob shook off my blow, he glared at me just like I was hoping and I glared back. He yelped in pain as I grasped onto Jane's power. I took advantage of this moment and I punching him in his gut. I allowed Edward to pull me behind him then in that exact moment Jacob was off, he ran into the woods. Edward went to go after him but I held him back.

"Bella?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Edward, I can't take anymore today. It'll be fine."

"Bella, he was close this time, we could finish it now."

"Edward, please?"

I looked into his topaz eyes I loved so much and he saw something in mine that made up his mind. He took my hand and we ran through the forest, Esme and Carlisle who had gone back to help with Jasper and Emmett, were the first we saw. Jasper was up and moving with Alice hitched to his side. Emmett was rubbing his head with Rosalie at his side.

"Aw, hell Edward. You didn't finish the job?!" Emmett screeched.

Edward was about to say something but I spoke up.

"I asked him to stop Emmett and to be quite positive you could have finished it, but yet you let him knock you out isn't that right?" I glared at him and his outraged face suddenly turned to a glare as well. He took a step forward.

"It was a ballsy move, he was a coward and caught me off guard." Emmett said through his teeth.

"Uh-huh, you'd figure you'd be more alert though wouldn't you?" I countered. His lip rose over his teeth mechanically and he slid into his crouch just a little bit but it was enough to cause the others alarm and it caused me to slip into a crouch of my own.

"Emmett, Bella knock it off this isn't the time." Alice was the one to speak. I looked at her and she had a ring of authority to her tone. I slipped back out of my crouch. I looked at Emmett.

"Sorry, Emm." I said and punched him playfully in the arm. I looked back at Edward, took his hand, and the whole family was off back to our home. Yes, they were all still alive, but overall today has been a bad day.


	10. Take Me Away

Take Me Away Take Me Away

After we made our way through the impossibly thick trees, we were at the house in a matter of seconds. I held onto Edward tight, not wanting to feel the loose I thought I'd feel twenty minuets ago. The door to the house was left agape so I ran right through and stopped when I entered the living room.

"Alright, what are we going to do about Jacob?" Carlisle said out loud.

"What do you mean? We're going to kill him that's what we're gonna do," Emmett added.

I planted myself in the loveseat and folded my legs together and put my head in my hands. Edward came and sat by me and laid a hand on my back. I kept my head in my hands though; I didn't want him to see my expression yet I knew how it looked. I felt my face from the inside out and it felt empty, clod, and frightened. Jake got close today; he's getting close to keeping his promise. I can't let him hurt any of them. I have to stop him. I have to do it by myself. I could here the others talking, except Alice. I looked through Jasper's mind to see where Alice had gone and she too was sitting down identical to me. She was looking for our future; I looked through her mind too to see where tomorrow would take us. Her vision started out with Edward and I hunting, then Carlisle had called Tanya and Kate to help with the situation. Then we had gone to La Push. While there we notice at least four young children shaking violently. Of course, vampires set things in motion. We create new werewolves. The vision disappeared. My head snapped up at the same time Alice's did. Alice stared at me for a moment and she spoke to Edward and I through her thoughts.

_What are we going to do? There is going to be at least five werewolves, what can we do?_

It was unlike Alice to be so frightened but I understood why. We'd have to kill more children; we'd be risking the lives of our partners. I looked at Edward and I let out a single sob. 

"Guys? What is it? Alice?" Jasper questioned panicky as he shook her shoulder. She tried to clear her head. She looked at him through glassy eyes and she grabbed his hand and they quickly ran out of the house and we saw them leap over the river. I could still see them when they came to a stop, they were about five miles straight ahead and I could see Alice shaking her head and embracing him. I looked back at the rest of my family alert and concerned.

"Carlisle call Tanya, Kate, Irina and Eleazar. We're going to need help." I said mechanically. Carlisle looked at me confused.

"What will I tell them?"

"Tell them that they can have their revenge on the pack." I said looking up at them all.

"More children have phased." Edward answered their thoughts I didn't bother to listen to. I listened to Alice instead; and I instantly knew the reason why she took him outside to tell him. He was going to shout.

_Jazz, there are more wolves. They'll be here tomorrow._

_What?! Alice we're leaving!_

_Jasper, I'm not leaving them here, I'm going to help. _

_Alice, you're being ridiculous, you got hurt last time, and that was with Sam as the Alpha! I will _not _loose you._

_I'll be fine. You know as well as I do we're not going to leave our family here to deal with this alone._

_You're right I'm sorry Alice._

I saw tem kiss passionately but the moment was private so I butted out. Rosalie and Emmett had stared at each other during the time I was listening to Alice. They continued it when I looked back. Carlisle was already dialing.

_Carlisle, It's been a while. How are you?_

"Not well Tanya, I have but a favor I have no right to ask of you."

_Carlisle, you have helped us so much in the past, what do you need old friend?_

"Me and my family are granting you permission to get revenge on the pack."

_But why? What has changed?_

"I'll discuss that when you get here."

_Don't worry Carlisle; we will fight by your side._

_Click._

Carlisle snapped the phone shut and rubbed his temples.

"I hope we didn't condemn them to death." He thought blankly to himself. Esme walked over to him and laid a hand onto his back. Alice and Jasper were back in the house now; Alice came to stand by Edward and I with Jasper at her left side. Alice came and pulled Edward and me to the side.

"I can see them. I can see the young werewolves; they have powers too. Well, one of them has a power. He's the only one I can see. His name is Jason and his power is almost exactly like Jane's. The only difference is he doesn't need eye contact." I looked at Edward with my mouth agape and he looked over at me the same way.

"I'll take Jason," I said looking at Edward. He looked at me incredulously.

"Absolutely not Bella." He said with a bit more volume than necessary.

"Edward, you'll have to take Jacob, I'll get distracted and I can use Jane's power on him as well. It will be an even match." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked back with a pained expression.

"If you let anything happen to you, anything at all Bella you don't know how mad I'll become." He smiled a little but the pain didn't leave his eyes.

I kissed him on his lips with much more needed force.

"How many do you think there are?" Rosalie spoke up.

"I can see through Jason's eyes twenty-two wolves." Alice said and cringed.

"Only one of them knows how to fight." Emmett added, unruffled like always.

At that moment we heard a light tap at the door. I knew who it was though so there was no need for the alarm I was feeling. Carlisle let Tanya and the others in.

"Explain," Irina said with a smirk.

I listened as Carlisle explained every detail, my rape, the fight earlier, the fight in the woods, the increased numbers, Jason, everything. Tanya came and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so very sorry as to what had happened." She said as she pecked me on the cheek. Irina, Kate, and Eleazar did the same. I loved all four of them like brothers and sisters. We divvied out opponents for the second time today. The ten of them each got two while Edward got Jacob and I got Jason. All of us then waited out the night in each other arms. Waiting for what tomorrow was going to bring us.


	11. Gliding On Air

A/N: Thank you guys for all you nice reviews(: I'm sorry my chapters are so short

A/N: Thank you guys for all you nice reviews (: I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I try to get what I can up. I'll have a little more time since it's fall break. Thank you again for your kind reviews.

_**Disclaimer: I am not graced with being or ever being the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am Lauren and I wont ever be anyone different. **_

Gliding on Air

We got moving early in the morning, around 3 AM. Alice had seen that it would be dawn when the wolves would appear in the Ball Field. This would be the second time we would go to that field within 48 hours to kill children. I spent all night staring at my angel not knowing what to expect for once. What if something were to happen to him? What would I do? I knew the answer to the last question. I would go to Italy, like he would for me. I would follow behind him and he would wait for me on the other side. I smiled a little at the thought. No matter what Jake did, we wouldn't ever be apart. I looked around at the other faces in the house.

My family, not the Denali coven, their faces were all grave, the Denali coven looked eager, almost excited to fight. They haven't done this before though. They have no idea. Tanya, Kate and Irina chatted nonchalantly, while the other two were in the corner love seat. Carmen who was quiet since she had been here looked more concerned then the other two sisters. Eleazar played with her fingers as she rested her head onto his chest. I walked away from Edward as he talked with Carlisle and went to talk to the other part of my family. I first walked up to Kate, Tanya and Kate. They turned to me with polite smiles.

"How are you dearest Bella?" Kate said and pecked me swiftly on the check followed by Tanya.

"Well, right now I'm fine Thank you. How are you guys? Are you alright?"

"We are absolutely fine Bella no need to fret." Tanya said reassuringly.

I smiled at her, my sister in every meaning of the word.

"I love you all, No matter what happens now, you will all still be my family, my sisters."  
I walked over to where Carmen and Eleazar were and laid a hand on Eleazar's shoulder.

"How are the two of you?"

"We're fine thank you Bella." Eleazar smiled warmly at me. Kate looked up at me.

"What happened Bella? The last time you guys fought the wolves?"

I looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

I paused before I answered her.

"Yes. Rose, Alice, and I got hurt but it was minor injuries." I said.

"But the wolves we fought were much more experienced." I added reassuringly.

She seemed to accept that. I hugged them both and gave them the same affectionate farewell that I gave Tanya and Kate.

I walked over to where Edward had been standing watching the ordeal. He lifted up my chin with his index finger and kissed me passionately. He smiled at me.

"I know I've said this already, but I will make you safe. I promise."

Alice danced into view and looked up at all of us.

"It's time everybody."

Irina smiled a little and the Denali coven was the first out of the door. I looked up at Edward and his slight smile tugged at my heart. We ran again to the baseball field.

Alice suddenly gasped as we entered the field and then I did the same as I shared in her vision.

"STOP!" Alice and I shouted at the same time as Irina and Tanya went to the center of the field. An ambush, they have been here all along, they weren't supposed to be here yet! One of the young wolves jumped onto Irina and before she could react, before any of us could react, twenty-five wolves appeared out of the trees. In front a russet brown wolf. He wore a grin in his wolfy face and beside him was a big light brown wolf, who also was smiling. Irina managed to wriggle her way out from under the wolf and come back into our ranks. All of a sudden I fell to the ground. The pain that enveloped me was overwhelming. Edward went to attack him but I managed to choke out his reminder.

"Get…Jacob!" I screamed. The fight began once again. I saw my family all taking on two wolves at a time. I already saw three dead wolves. I thought maybe this would be easy, but I knew I shouldn't have said that. Before I could get back onto my feet I heard a silver wind chimed scream.


	12. When Will It End?

When Does It End

**When Does It End?**

I looked up toward the source of the scream, but of course I knew who it was. Alice, tiny Alice. I still looked anyway thought hoping by some miracle that Jasper could get to her before the young wolf finished her. The young wolf stood atop of her teeth bared. She could wriggle her way free, and another wolf was coming to help. I got to my feet to do what I could to help but I was forced back down with another mental blow.

"ALICE!" I screamed. As though my scream affected her somehow, she managed to free one of her legs and kick the wolf hard. She was safe once again. I wish I could say the same for me. Jason ripped a huge chunk out of my side and I let out a feral snarl and swiped at him. He staggered back and I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I glared into his eyes. He tried to look away but he couldn't. I went to finish him quickly, but I heard Edward grunt in pain as Jacob took a chunk out of him as well. My non-beating heart swelled. He then looked at me in terror running toward me. He wasn't fast enough today. Jacob came straight for me and knocked me down. He stared snapping at my throat but I held him at bay. Jason had got to Edward; it looked like we had swapped opponents. I didn't know how much longer I could keep Jacob away but in that moment Kate had come up behind Jacob and ripped him off of me. She held a hand out to me and I smiled thankfully at her. I then heard a ripping snarl and I looked around her to see Jacob charge her. I could do nothing; I had no time. I didn't see it. Jacob beheaded Kate right in front me. I stared in shock, in anger. Only Edward and I noticed. I screamed with rage and all of them looked over at me then. My sister! Why?! Tanya was the first to react.

"NO! KATLYN!" She rushed over to where Jacob stood and attempted to snap at him, but I held her back. There were only nine wolves left. Including Jacob and Jason. Carlisle came and grabbed Irina while Eleazar held back Carmen, also fighting with himself not to attack.

"It wont bring her back!" Carlisle screamed at them. Tanya fell to the ground as well as Irina. The wolves didn't attack during this time. As soon as the others were off the ground though the fight began again. I looked around but before I could even think what had happened Edward said it out loud.

"DAMNIT! Damn it all! The mutt got away again!" We had been so preoccupied with Kate that Jacob and Jason had slipped away. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Eleazar finished off the remaining seven wolves who had been abandoned by their Alpha. Edward had me in his arms around me and was shaking. I just kissed his chest were he was missing a chunk, but it was mending quickly.

"Bella, Bella I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I will though, I promise you Bella if it will be the last thing I do on this earth."

I just hugged him close and looked over at the body of my sister, and then at my sisters who had lost one of their own. The others came back then after finishing off the wolves and Eleazar had his arms around Carmen while the others found places to wrap their arms around Tanya and Irina. Jason had managed to throw Kate's body into the already burning flames. I looked at her outstretched hand as the fire engulfed her completely. Left behind, a ribbon from her hair. A ribbon from my sister.


	13. Absentminded

Absentminded A/N:

In this chapter a character from one of my other fan fictions will be making a guest appearance, Enjoy! Don't forget to review!!

Absentminded

We went back to the house then, knowing the last remaining wolves were long gone. Tanya, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar were bringing in the rear; they needed their time to mourn for their lost sister. So did all of us. I was sobbing the whole way home. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. It was my fault that Kate had died. I should have been watching Jacob more closely and then she wouldn't have had to get involved at all. Along with me sobbing there was also; Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, and I thought I had heard Alice once. Edward's face was horribly blank, I've only seen his face like that once, the couple of days before he…left me, he wore the same face. I sobbed a little louder at the thought and concern flickered across Edward's face and I just kept running. We reached the house then and I slowed when we were close enough and fell behind to the very end. Edward still had been running ahead but noticed me fall behind and came back to where I was, and took my hand. We walked through the doors the last one to enter.

"What are we going to do? This is getting ridiculous," Rosalie stated as she held Irina's hand. I put my face into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Tanya hadn't stopped weeping yet and I didn't blame her. She sat in the corner love seat wrapped around herself. I walked away from Edward, a hard thing to do, and sat by Tanya holding one of her hands. Elzear was holding Carmen during this.

"I don't see them doing anything for the next little while, it will be a month before they attack again." Alice said sure and positive her voice breaking at the end. I nodded and Edward came over to me. Alice's face lightened up and she smiled. Edward's face lightened up as well, I didn't look for what had happened. I didn't care; it wouldn't make this any better.

"Selena is coming." Alice whispered with delight. Tanya's face flickered to life.

"Selena? She's coming here? Why?" She said with a bit of happiness in her tone.

"She's decided to join our way of life." Edward trilled. I smiled despite myself. Selena was changed at a very young age, at the age of probably 15 or 16. She had honey gold hair that curled down her back. Similar to Rosalie's hair. She also had a gift; the same one I could copy, but stronger. She used a power like Jane's except she could affect more then one at a time. So like…Jason.

"When is she coming?" I said eagerly.

"She on her way I now." Alice said just as I had answered my own question in my head. At the same time we heard light footsteps approach the porch and a light tap at the door.


	14. Planning

A/N: Well guys so Selena from my second fan fiction is back. I heard that a lot of people liked her and it would seem the Cullen's would need some help.

_**Read&Review!**_

_**Happy Reading!!**_

Planning

I darted to the door to open it for our newest guest. The Denali sisters seemed eager for the first time since the battle. They knew her too because when I was changed we went to Alaska for a little while and Selena was there. Not in Denali but in Juneau because she didn't have the same diet we all shared, but it would seem she has changed her mind.

As soon as I opened the door she was attached at my waist.

"Bella! It's so amazing to see you! And Emmett! Ahh Emmett!" She continued on until everyone was named. She got around to give everyone hugs and she stopped at Alice and stood by her.

"What is it? What's wrong? Hey, where's Kate?" Tanya whimpered a little as Irina cringed and Carmen buried her head in Elzear's chest. I took Selena by the hand and drug her out back, by the river.

Esme was soothing Tanya and Rose the same with Irina while Jasper was trying to calm them. Edward followed me as I lead her to a big oddly shaped rock and sat next to it. I had wanted to talk with her alone but Edward's thoughts made me scratch that plan.

_**I couldn't bear to be away from you, especially with her, not that I don't trust her but she's quite powerful.**_

I nodded at his assessment, and looked down at Selena who was staring back at me curiously.

I didn't know how to even begin, with my rape? With the first battle?

Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Selena," He began.

"Jacob Black did something to Bella that is unthinkable." He continued on with the incident, which I fervently blocked out. "When I had went to save her, we ignited the war. We called the Denali sisters to help after he got away the first time, but Kate was busy helping Bella." He continued on with how Kate left us and Selena was sobbing too.

I could feel her pain as well as I had felt everyone else's when it had happened. I put a calming hand on her shoulder and a wave of peace swirled around us. She didn't fight it but it was more of a numbing sensation. I then heard in her mind the words that may help us, or it wont.

_**I will help you guys. You don't have to ask. Even with my new power…**_

"New power?" I asked skeptically and Selena blushed.

"I came across it five months ago, it influences people."

"Influences them how?"

"To do what I want."

I froze and my hand of its own accord folded across my lap. I stared at Selena in utter shock, and Edward looked similar. She had a chagrined smile on her face as my hand also of its own accord went back to its original spot. I concentrated and looked at her. My shield didn't seem to work with Jason but maybe it would work with her…

"Do it again." I asked and she attempted it again. But to no avail. I smiled and hugged her closely.

"This is exactly what we need!" I squealed. Edward's mood had lightened as well but he was looking warily at Selena.

"We need to go tell the others." I said and went to rise up, but Selena laid a hand on my shoulder and closed her eyes. From the back door, the ten of them filed out with bewildered expressions, minus Alice whose expression was expectant. When they all stepped in front of us, Elzear pulled Carmen behind him, as did Jasper with Alice but Alice looked at him in the eyes for a long moment and stepped back in front of him. Carlisle raised an eyebrow as he released his grip on Esme. Emmett and Rose looked impassive as Emmett edged a little in front of Rosalie. Tanya and Irina stood by Edward and me as I stood up with Edward right behind me. My eyes had brightened and I was grinning.

"Bella? What's going on?" Carlisle said.

"Nothings wrong Carlisle. Selena is our most powerful weapon as of now" I pulled her ahead of me and rested my hands on her tiny shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Elzear asked.

"You just witnessed it," Edward added with a triumphant smile as he took one of my hands from Selena's shoulders and held it in his own.

"She can influence those around her to do what she wants." I added. There were several gasps. Rosalie looked at her sister with an impressed expression. Last year when we were still in Alaska we uncovered that after Rosalie had "died" her parents had another child, Selena, and some random vampire passing through had changed her.

"What?" Jasper asked bringing me back from the flashback. Just as he had about to say a smart remark, his hands of their own accord laid on his hips and his hip cocked to the side. I hysterical giggle bubbled through my lips and I wasn't the only one.

"Wow Jazz, I always had my suspicions, but…wow." Emmett said as he playfully mused Jasper and Selena's hair. We knew we could win the fight next time. It was a certain thing in the atmosphere. With Selena on our side we would win. Just when I thought we had absolutely had it one I saw a vision in my head and I gasped at the same time Alice did.

"What?" Edward said shocked, he had been too busy to see the vision through Alice's mind with all the commotion.

"Jacob." We said in perfect synchronization.

"What about him? It's not going to be a big deal we have Selena"

"He went to the Volturi. They're going to help him."


	15. Whatever It Takes

_A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post! I had Tennis conditioning. I know this chapter isn't long but I wanted to put something up._ Read&Review!!! Happy Reading! I love all of you who take the time to post the most nice and sweet reviews on my stories. It means a lot to me(: Whatever It Takes

"What?" Edward said exasperated. "Why? What have we done but protect our family?"

"He didn't tell them that part, and the Voultri would love for any reason to bring down our family." Alice said quietly. Selena was looking at us with a horrified expression.

" I can help, I'll do whatever it takes, and I'll protect you guys I promise." She said with a broken sob in between words. Rose whimpered and walked toward her and threw her arms around her neck. Selena's emotions were going through the roof, it felt sort of odd to be using Jasper's gift right now, I hadn't used any gift in a little bit…I try to act normal, normal for a vampire anyway. Carlisle was soothing Esme who was sobbing. Her thoughts were so depressed and anguished.

_Why is this happening to my family? Why wont they stop? My kids don't deserve this, my Carlisle doesn't deserve this. _

I sobbed once at the trueness in her thoughts. My family didn't deserve this, not when it was my fault. I shouldn't have ever of went to see Jacob Black, I shouldn't have let us come back to Forks. I shouldn't have drug Selena into this. I should have been more responsible. Jasper was suffering due to all the anguished emotions in the room, as was I. Edward's eyes were a blank veil and Alice was flipping through the future to find a possible outcome. I wasn't paying attention Emmett came up behind Rosalie and embraced her as Tanya and Irina took Rose's place and hugged Selena close while Elzear and Carmen kissed passionately Carlisle already had had Esme in his arms and Jasper was now stroking Alice's cheek. Edward came up to me and pulled to me to the empty couch. He cradled me against his chest and rested his head into my hair. I read in everyone's thoughts they knew the same thing I knew and the same thing I knew Edward had come to but I couldn't read, it was over. Even with Selena, We couldn't stop all of them. The three of them were coming along with part of their guard: Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and seven more members I hadn't had the _good _fortune of meeting. That was sixteen to our thirteen and not to mention they had us outnumbered on gifted vampires and wolves. There was no way we could win this fight. I can't bear to hurt anyone. I can't bear to kill Edward over my stupid mistake. Maybe if I gave myself up…what if I offered myself for Jacob to kill? Would he leave my family alone? I could try it…but there was no guarantee he would follow through when I was dead. I shook my head to banish the thought and brought myself back to reality. Edward was staring straight at me, as was Alice who was glaring. She must have saw me going to Jacob, because I had in fact for a moment chosen that path.

"Sorry, just a thought." I mumbled lamely.

"It wouldn't have worked, the mutt wouldn't have followed through, and he still would've killed us." Alice said matter-of-factly.

I sighed and looked at them all, the faces of my family. How many times in the last three days had we said goodbye thinking it would be our last? It really was our last this time. There was no way to escape this fate I have so stupidly chosen for all of us, all of them.

Emmett looked up from Rosalie and looked at us all with a determined expression. "We wont win this, but we go down fighting, we go down a family." Rosalie let out a single sob and brought her head to Emmett's and kissed him passionately. We had three days until they came to end the lives of everyone I loved. Emmett's words were true, we would all go down fighting, and we would take someone with us that I was absolutely sure of. I looked up at Edward and then around the room at the faces of everybody in my family. Before I die, I will see to it that Jacob Black goes with me.


	16. If its all thats left of me

_**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted sooner! Ive been swamped with final's and tennis conditioning and Christmas shopping. Im sorry here it is though.**_

_**Happy Reading!!!!**_

If Its All That's Left In Me

We all acted as though we would if this had never happened. What was the point in sulking during our last days of life? Carlisle had offered the Denali clan a chance to go home but as Emmett had put it last night, we all fight together especially since Jacob killed Kate. The hardest part was knowing Selena had done nothing to deserve the fate that she had so boldly chosen for herself. She continued to dance around the house as though nothing was happening. When I had sat down to talk to her she put so plainly that she was apart of this family and she would die with us and she wouldn't have it any other way. I walked into the kitchen to toy with the paper towel roll just to pass a little time. Emmett had wanted to go hunting earlier so I encouraged Edward to go because he was in desperate need and along with him Esme, Jasper, Tanya, Irina, Elzear, Carmen, and Rosalie went. It was probably the biggest hunting group we had ever had.

It was just Alice, Carlisle, Selena and I at the house and Alice was sitting cross-legged by the large glass wall rubbing her temples. I didn't have to read minds to know she was keeping an eye on the others and the days to come. I started pacing and I could see Selena sitting on the couch doodling and Carlisle was reading a book next to her. I decided to sit beside Alice by the window to help her look. It felt like something was wrong…they had been gone for six hours…

"Bella, it was a big hunting group. I'm sure they're fine and besides I don't see anything happening to them." As Alice spoke she bit her lip and closed her eyes again. I stared intently out the glass wall hoping to see something honey yellow, or bronze…. Just then the cell phone in Alice's pocket rang and she quickly snapped it open. I listened in on the conversation.

_Alice get the others quickly, the Voultri are here early. Meet us in the ball field._

_**Click**_

I looked over at Selena and Carlisle but they had heard too and we were all out the door in a second. I raced ahead hoping to get there before the fight began to make sure Edward was all right. I pushed my feet faster until I saw a tuff of bronze hair up ahead racing toward us. Edward caught me in his arms and he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Bella. I always will, I always have." He leaned in and kissed me passionately and I was the one to pull away. I was crying tearless broken sobs as were the other females. We all pulled ourselves together and formed a line in the center of the ball field. I held onto Edward and Selena who held on to Rose, who held on to Emmett, who held on to Alice, who held on to Jasper, who held onto Esme, who held onto Carlisle who held onto the Denali coven. We stood there and after a couple of minuets my vision disappeared as did Alice's and we heard the pounding feet of wolves and the subtly movements of the ones who were going to kill us.


End file.
